


Changing Appearance

by Couture_Girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Psychological Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couture_Girl/pseuds/Couture_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theodore Nott doesn't want to be Death Eater when he grows up. No. He wants to be a Transfigurist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Appearance

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is for the "When I Grow Up" Challenge on HPFC over at Fanfiction. The character I chose was Theodore Nott and theintrigueddirigibleplum gave me the prompt: "Holiday Romance".

His father was on a "holiday romance".

That only meant one thing – he had brought a woman into the Nott Manor who wasn't Theodore's mum.

After all, his mum had died three years ago.

The strange woman wasn't even pretty. Theodore happened to be in the hallway making his way to library when he saw his father with the woman – no, it was more like a man dressed as a woman. The "lady" had big red curly hair that stopped at her waist. She was wearing black high heels and a very tight green dress that stopped at her knees. Her face was very manly compared to the usual women his father brought home. The only good looking thing about the woman was that when they passed his way, she turned around and smiled. Theodore had to accept that the lady had a beautiful smile. It wasn't a sneer like all the countless women he'd seen with his father – it was a real smile. It had been a really long time since a smile had been directed his way.

But it angered Theodore Nott that his father could bring a strange woman into his mum's room and do things with her. Yet at the same time he relished this time because he was alone with Milly in the library.

He spent his time reading books. But lately he had been interested in Transfiguration. The books said that you could change your appearance into anything you wanted. Even into an animal.

The ten-year-old Theodore wanted to be Transfigurist when he was older. If he became a Transfigurist, he could hide the bruises and scars that his father have given him with all the punishments.

Or even better yet...

He could change his appearance! Be someone else. The only thing he didn't like about it was that he couldn't bring back the dead. He couldn't bring his mum back.

Maybe if he was really, really good at it he could accomplish this. But to do that, he first had to go to Hogwarts to learn.

He could even turn that ugly lady into someone beautiful. She had smiled at him, after all. He wasn't that inconsiderate of others.

"What is young Master thinking?" Milly the house elf asked.

Theodore closed the book that he was reading and he whispered, afraid that his father would hear him, "I'm going to be a Transfigurist, Milly. I'll change my appearance and I'll change yours too. That way we both can leave this terrible place. And maybe bring mum back." His young face was excited and the petite elf couldn't disagree with him.

"Ohs Master Theo! That is a wonderfuls ideas!"

"Shh! Not too loud, or father will hear you." Theodore looked to the door. It was still closed, and he could hear a distant noise from his father's room.

Milly nodded. "Sorry is Milly."

**Later that day**

Both Notts were eating dinner. It was a rare occurrence. Nott Sr. was always too drunk to go down to the dinning hall or Theo was too bruised to move.

"I know it's too soon. But we must think of your future," Abelard Nott said while eating his steak.

Theodore looked at his father in confusion.

"Next year you will be going to Hogwarts, and you're going to be in Slytherin – like me. Of that I don't worry; I have trained you well."

The last thing Abelard Nott wanted was for his only son and heir to be a Hufflepuff.

"And I know that one day, the Dark Lord will rise again. You must be ready, boy." Theodore's eyes widened in horror as his father showed him the Dark Mark. "This is your destiny – there is no use denying it."

"No!" Theo shouted, forgetting his fear.

Nott Sr. sneered, "What was that boy?"

"I don't want to be a Death Eater like you! When I grow up, I want to be a Transfigurist."

His father just looked at him, showing no emotion. Theodore was shaking in fear again – how stupid of him! Now his father would never let him go to Hogwarts.

"That will come in handy for the missions the Lord will give you. You have your mother's brain, all right," Abelard whispered, finishing his dinner.

…

"I imagine that you have a very good reason for declining the Ministry's offer," McGonagall said to a recently graduated Theodore Nott.

Smiling, he nodded. "Yes, Professor."

Minerva nodded in return. "It takes a very brave person to reject an offer this big. But I have never doubted your bravery, Mr. Nott."

He wasn't brave like the Golden Trio or the D.A..

He had just turned down a position in the Ministry. Because he knew he wouldn't be happy being an Auror.

He'd rejected the offer of Voldemort – because he promised himself that he wouldn't be the servant of anyone.

Theodore Nott wanted to be a Transfigurist. And he was going to accomplish it. And if that meant he had to be on his own for a few years, then he could live with that.

"Do owl me when you come back to Britain, Mr. Nott. You never know, maybe there will be a position here for you when you return."

"I will, Professor. And thank you for everything."

With that, he disapparated away to unknown lands with his house elf.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review!


End file.
